


Celos

by YanNoa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ????????????, Dancing salsa, Hannigram Holiday Exchange, Hannigram Secret Santa, Happy Christmas, I Tried, Jealousy, M/M, Post TWOTL, Will's transforms, but just a second, but not in a good way??, con sabor shico, couldn't resist myself oops, even though he already had but shh, i mean..., idk I hope you like it, la negra tiene tumbao, mentioned sugar daddiness, the title is just the word jelous 'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanNoa/pseuds/YanNoa
Summary: Hannibal and Will have finally become a family. They had to travel over the sea to accomplish that, but they finally did.
I suck at summaries, but I hope you like the work!!Written for the Hannigram Holiday Exchange on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!  
> There's a part in this fic that's a little bit too latin?? maybe??? So, for better understanding of the restaurant part look at least a bit of this music video: 
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXq-JP8w5H4
> 
> Just know the song says "I'm in love with four babies, they give me what I want..."  
> It's gross, I hate it, I'm sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy c: !!!

It’s been two weeks since the fall.

It’s been a change, there’s a lot of distance between Baltimore and Cuba and a lot of steps between an FBI agent and… whatever he is now.

Hannibal took him to Cuba, the first thing he thought was what a weird option that seemed for someone like Hannibal; but then again that’s how they found him in Italy, through his peculiar tastes.

They, or rather Hannibal, has a house on the beach. Will doesn’t know where he gets the money from and he doesn’t want to ask. He doesn’t even know if that house is legally theirs… his. Hannibal’s house. Who’s not Hannibal now, he’s Simon Darcy. Simon, in honor to his mother, Will thinks.

_“We are going to, finally, become a family, Will. The Darcys” Hannibal had said “Do you have any ideas for your new name?”_

_“I want to keep it.”_

_“I’m sure you understand how important it is to keep appearances now.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then…”_

_“You also travel with a name from your past.“ Hannibal didn’t respond to this. Will sighs and lowers his voice, "You have changed me enough, Hannibal. I want to keep at least the slighest hint of who I was before you.”_

_“I simply helped you realize who you really are.” Will didn’t answer. Hannibal let a little smirk show on his face “What an insistent boy you have become… Will Darcy it is, then.”_

Hannibal is out right now, doing God knows what; again, Will doesn’t want to ask.

This is how things go normally. Will stays home with the dog while Hannibal goes out. He has tried to take Will out with him, but he refused. They have a little chihuahua named Saskia. It means “protector of humankind” which is a very peculiar name for a chihuahua, but she definitely is.

Will is sitting at the back porch in front of the beach when he hears Hannibal enter through the front. Saskia gets up and runs towards the noise. It’s 3pm… He is in Cuba and his name is Will.

He hears steps approaching and then Hannibal is right beside him.

“Hey.” Will says.

“Christmas is approaching,” Hannibal responds. “And we’re halfway to a month since we arrived.”

“Is it so bad, that you’ve been counting?”

“The opposite. We will celebrate our first month of freedom.” Will looks at him. “We’re going out in two weeks more.”

“Where?”

“El Ciervo.” Hannibal answers.

Will thinks for a moment about the translation and simply nods.

“I bought you a suit.”

Now, this makes Will startle.

“I have a suit.”

“You had a suit.”

“We’ve talked about this, Hannibal.” And they have. The first day after they, he, Hannibal got the house, he came with bags of clothes, for him and Will, “Are you my Sugar Daddy, now?” Will had joked. The look this got on Hannibal’s face, he doesn’t want to think about.

“We are a family, Will.”

“That doesn’t mean you can dress me up like a doll.”

This makes Hannibal frown, and he crouches down next to Will. “Do you think that’s what I’m doing?”

Will thinks about denying it and end the conversation. He doesn’t, “You already changed me, shifted me, mentally; the next logical step is to change me physically.”

“I have told you to go and shop with me, you never want to.” Hannibal puts his hand against his cheek, over the scar he got from Francis “And I don’t want to change you. Never wanted to. My desire has always been to show you what you’re capable of… And to be at your side from then on.”

Will looks at his eyes, they are sweet, full of love; and Will sighs, leaning into the hand. He always falls for Hannibal. With Hannibal.

Hannibal then stands up, not taking his hand away “Dinner will be ready at eight." He takes his hand away.

“Of course, Mr. Darcy.” Will sees him smile and go back into the house. Saskia sits beside his leg and yawns.

* * *

 

It’s been a month since the fall, now.

Seems like a lot can change in two weeks; he isn’t afraid anymore, of getting caught, of going out, of the things he enjoys… He enjoys the chase of the pray, has come to miss the adrenaline of being silent and waiting and then, being all the contrary.

He’s getting ready for what Hannibal has planned for tonight, the celebration of their first month of freedom. Freedom to let his most wild instincts rule over his morals.

While he ties his tie he thinks that he would rather have homemade cooking.

* * *

 

The restaurant is nice. It isn’t super fancy, which Will enjoys. It’s in front of the beach and directly under the starry sky. They have a table near the dance floor and there’s a band singing a Christmas song.

_“¡Feliz Navidad! Próspero año y felicidad…”_ they sing.

He and Hannibal are sitting on their table now, watching the band play and some couples dancing.

“Odd option for you” Will says, “Didn’t know you like this type of music.”

_“I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!”_

“I usually don’t.” Hannibal answers, “But this is a celebration. And to be quite honest, I was hoping you would share a dance with me…”

_“FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!”_

“A slower song, of course.” He adds.

Will smiles, “I don’t dance…” He feels the need to add _Hannibal_ , but remembers he can’t be adressed like that in public.

“We’ll see if that changes after a few drinks.” Hannibal smiles back, while the waiter pours red wine into their cups.

“For our freedom.” Will says while raising his; the wine tastes great and he, again, begins to wonder how much this costs, and how will he pay it back. If he’s even able to pay it back. If Hannibal would even let him pay it back.

“How have you been adjusting to our new life, Will?” Hannibal asks, taking Will out of his thoughts.

“Remember, this isn’t a therapy session, Dr. _Darcy_.” Almost, again.

“Ok, then, what do you wish to talk about?”

Will looks at his surroundings and smiles at something behind Hannibal, “Do you remember that… that song you hated?” Will’s smile is smug. “You said it was rude and didn’t have any kind of meaning.”

Hannibal sighs, “It’s incredible how people can write things like that and call themselves artists.”

“Yes, well, before you start a rant,” Will leans as close as he can without standing up, “Look behind you.” Hannibal does, and finds a man having dinner with a woman. “Oh” he looks back at Will, “Is that…?”

“I wonder where the other three babies are.” Will laughs. Hannibal sighs and then laughs along Will, who sits back on his chair. “Well?” Will says.

“What?”

“He is right here… And he is rude.” Will’s voice gets lower “And our house is close.”

Hannibal seems to be thinking about it, “As inviting as it is… I think I’m more interested in the fact that this is the first time you say our house,” He licks his lips, “Like I’ve told you to.”

Will inmediatley blushes and looks down, “I… did.”

“I’m glad you did.” Hannibal smiles, "I’m glad you finally accepted where you belong.”

Will lightly smiles.

The song then changes to something different, “Are you sure you don’t want to share this dance with me?” Hannibal tilts his head.

“I’ve just drink one glass of wine.” Will answers, his smile spreading across his face.

“Then I must ask for another.”

Before Will can say anything a beautiful woman, with black hair and long legs approaches. “Hello!” She giggles; she’s drunk, both of them can tell, “Hope I’m not disturbing” more giggles, “Is just… My friends and I were dancing and…” one more giggle and Will swears he will not be acountable for what he’ll do, “We want you to join us!” She looks at Hannibal and takes his hand.

Hannibal takes it away, “Actually, we’re waiting for our food.”

“Oh, this is a crappy place, they will take their time!” Will can’t take the smell of her breath, “I’m sure your friend won’t mind.”

Will then decides something. “Yeah, I don’t.” he says, “Go.”

The woman cheers and takes Hannibal with her, whom being the polite gentleman he is, goes along, his hand on her waist. They start dancing to what Will believes is salsa, he doesn’t understand the lyrics anyways.

He sees them sway along with the music, can’t resist to watch Hannibal’s hips as he dances, and can’t avoid to think that that woman shouldn’t be so comfortable with him.

He sees a stag on the distance, then realices is a sign in front of the restaurant entry, he takes it as a sign for him anyways.

* * *

 

A couple of days after their date it’s Christmas and Hannibal is out, again, doing God knows what.

Will stays home, he’s taking care of the dinner. _That_ he didn’t talk to Hannibal about, but he’s out so what can he do?

There’s a bag full of desperdicies on a corner and he’s cutting pieces of meat. He marinates it and puts it in the oven.

When it comes out he cuts it into smaller pieces and arranges it on one big plate, then he serves two personal plates with more and sits on the table, acommodating everything.

Hannibal should come soon.

* * *

 

He does.

Hannibal opens the door and enters the house. He’s tired, the plans he had for dinner didn’t work; his victim was too surrounded by people and the time he needed to make a good meal was long gone anyways. That’s why he was surprised when he smelled fresh food coming from the dinning room.

Hannibal hangs his coat and keeps walking; meat, species, liquor… no, not regular meat… Long pig.

He enters the room and finds Will sitting on one end of the table and an empty seat on the other end. There’s a big piece of meat on the center of the table; it reminds him of how they ate Bedelia’s leg. 

“Welcome home.” Will says.

“Who do we have the pleasure to have for dinner?” he asks as he sits down.

“You know her well.” Will answers, “Last time we saw her you two were very intimate… Last time she had her legs attached to her body, though.”

Hannibal smiles lightly, “Should I take this with any kind of meaning?”

Will looks at him directly, “Yes… Next time, you will be the one I’ll be having for dinner.”

“If that’s how I must go, it will be an honor, Will.”

Will takes a bite off his plate.

“The singer is postponed to New Year, then.” Hannibal adds.

Will looks at him and smiles briefley.

“I got you a gift too.”

“Too?” Will takes a sip of his wine, “Do you consider a warning as a gift?”

“I consider the fact that you care as a gift.” Then Hannibal whistles and Will hears steps coming down the hall. A big dog comes into the dining room, he’s wearing a little bell around his neck, “I found him a couple of days ago, took him to the vet and got him a trainer so he won’t be a problem.”

Will is happily petting the dog, “What’s his name?”

“It reminds me of Winston, but I thought you would rather name him.”

_He remembers Winston._

Will stops and stands up, he goes towards Hannibal, who pushes his chair far from the table. Will gets to him and sits on his lap, taking Hannibal’s face in his hands, he lets his lips touch the other man’s, first slowley, then it gets more passionate as Hannibal lets his hands fall over Will’s hips. Will bites Hannibal’s lower lip and breaks the kiss, his left hand over Hannibal’s collarbone.

“I also got a new ornament.” Hannibal says, pulling a mistletoe out of his pant’s left pocket. “We could hang it on the doorway.”

Will smiles, truly happy for the first time in a long while, “Merry Christmas to me” he says, before kissing Hannibal’s neck and starting to unbutton his shirt.

“And a Happy New Year.” Hannibal exhales, leaving the mistletoe on the table and grabbing Will’s face, kissing him with fervor.

**Author's Note:**

> C: !  
> I really hope you enjoyed that!  
> If you did I'm always taking prompts with the pairings mentioned on my tumblr to improve my writing and if you didn't and want to give me another opportunity, same.  
> Tumblr is: 
> 
> i-fucking-hate-hiatus.tumblr.com


End file.
